Dental Care
by storming-wolf
Summary: While doing homework with Macy, Nick's tooth chips. Macy insist on him going to a dentist, but why is Nick so afraid of the dentist? Nacy


I wrote this at the dentist today!

* * *

Nick put his book on the table and opened it to the page they had homework in. Macy sat at the table and put her book next to Nick's.

"Wanna snack or something?" Nick asked, scanning the contents of the refrigerator.

"An apple sounds nice," Macy said. Nick grabbed two apples and tossed one to Macy.

"Okay, so let's start with Algebra," Nick said. He grabbed his pencil.

"So," Nick started. He took a bite out of his apple. "The radius should be OW!" Nick shouted, spitting the apple pieces out of his mouth. He jumped out of the chair and held his had to his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Macy asked.

"My tooth!" Nick yelled.

"Does it hurt?" Macy asked.

"It doesn't feel good!" Nick yelled. Macy looked in Nick's mouth. There, one of his molars was chipped, revealing the center.

"Nick, you've gotta go to a dentist, your tooth is really screwed up," Macy said.

"NO! I refuse to go to the dentist OW!" Nick yelped in pain. Macy got an ice pack and held it to Nick's cheek.

"You gotta go Nick," Macy said. Nick shook his head.

"No I don't! I can live a normal life without going to the dentist," Nick said.

"Nicholas, when's the last time you've been to the dentist?" Macy asked.

"2005," Nick mumbled sheepishly.

"You haven't gone since you were 13?" Macy almost yelled.

"Maybe," Nick said. Macy pushed him to the door, grabbing her purse. "Where are we going?"

"The dentist," Macy said.

"No! Macy! Please!" Nick begged. He tried to stop walking, but Nick forgot that Macy's in every sport, so moving him wasn't that hard seeing he only weighed 120 pounds. Macy stopped pushing him.

"Why don't you wanna see the dentist?" Macy asked.

"Well, in 2005 I went to the dentist and they told me I needed braces, but we couldn't afford my braces and my diabetes treatment, so I didn't get braces. Now, we can, but I made mom forget. I tell her I go to the dentist, but I don't. I go to Guitar Center," Nick said.

"Aww, it's cute you till get scared of the dentist," Macy said. "You're still going."

"Aw man," Nick said.

* * *

Nick sat in the chair at the dentist and held Macy's hand. He was jumpy, sweaty, and looked like he would scream like a 12 year old girl getting her arm ripped off any second now.

"Hello Nicholas," Dr. Frank said as he entered the room, making him jump out of his skin.

"Nicky's scared of the dentist," Macy teased.

"Am not," Nick said.

"Are to," Macy said.

"And who are you?" Dr. Frank asked.

"Macy, Nick's friend. Unlike little Nicky here, I go to the dentist when I have too," Macy said.

"Okay. So let's start off with X-rays," Dr. Frank said. He took four X-rays of Nick's teeth. "Now your molar on the bottom has a cavity that just gave away. We're going to have to pull it."

"Can Macy stay here?" Nick asked. He was not going to do this alone.

"Sure. We're going to give you some laughing gas in the mean time," Dr. Frank said. He put the mask on Nick. After a few minutes, Nick was completely drugged.

"Your face looks soft," Nick said. He touched her cheek. "It is." He laughed.

"Yeah, it's this really awesome thing called lotion," Macy said. She felt as if she was talking to a toddler.

"Hey, I wrote a new song. Macy, she's sitting in front of me, Macy, you know I really like you, Macy, she has pretty hair that smells like strawberries," Nick sang.

"What?" Macy asked.

"Oh, the "I really like you" part? Yeah, I do. I really do," Nick said.

"Okay Nicholas. Let's pull this tooth," Dr. Frank said. He sat on the chair next to Nick and grabbed a couple tools. "Open wide."

Dr. Frank pulled Nick's tooth, making Nick laugh. A little after it happened, the laughing gas wore off.

"It hurts Macy," Nick whined.

"Its gonna Nick," Macy said.

"Okay, you're all set Nicholas. Come back in a week so we can check on it, and we need to fill you cavities," Dr. Frank said. Macy helped Nick up and out of the exam room. "Oh, I almost forgot. You are going to need braces as well."

"I blame you," Nick said.

* * *

Macy walked with Nick to the living room. "Okay, so you can't eat for another hour, take your pain medicine after you eat, and I'll come by tomorrow to check on you," Macy said.

"I'll call you tonight," Nick said, giving Macy a kiss. She looked at him, shocked. "You don't think that was an accidental slip did you?"

"Uh, well, yeah," Macy said.

"Well I like you Macy. Do you like me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, a lot," Macy said.

"So we're dating?" Nick asked.

"We sure are," Macy said.

* * *

  
_**2 months later**_

"Let me see," Macy said. Nick shook his head. "C'mon. I'm your girlfriend, I laugh out of love," Nick said.

"Fine," Nick mumbled. He smiled his now brace filled smile.

"Aww, you look adorable," Macy said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Really," Macy said. She kissed him. "They fit you nice."

"You didn't laugh," Nick said.

"Because you're cute in them," Macy said. "I'm so laughing when you talk with a retainer though!"

Nick smiled, something he thinks he'll do more of now, and kissed Macy. Who knew going to the dentist would bring them together?


End file.
